hideandholdoutfandomcom-20200214-history
H2o - Hide and Hold Out - Official Wiki
Screenshot 30.png Screenshot 25.png Screenshot 29.png Screenshot 28.png Screenshot 26.png Environment low.png 20160426204302_1.jpg|Gentle Giant Welcome to the H2o - Hide & Hold Out Wiki! Please read. Remember the core of a good wiki lies in your participation! Feel free to edit and add as much as you want. This is the first english H2o - Hide & Hold out '''Wiki around so please be nice to it! To '''help the Wiki to grow better and bigger, just click on "Random Page" on the top and add the information required. Check out the ☀Wiki Roadmap If you feel like you could do more. Thanks, you are awesome! *''All images used belong to Red Abyss Software'' Red Abyss Software First of all, you should keep in mind that the Hide & Hold Out – H2o is still a work in progress and so that many things are still missing before starting to see the original idea into its entirety. If you’re waiting for instant fun, maybe you should consider keeping an eye on the game and wait for a more advanced state before going any further. In the world of Hide & Hold Out, you are one of the survivors of the cataclysm which happened near the end of the 20th century. This cataclysm has led to a brutal elevation of the sea level all around the globe. Today, you don’t really know if there is still a true “land” somewhere, but you know that this reef saved you after the disaster. Well… not only you, actually, and that’s more of the problem. You will have to find by yourself something to eat, materials and fuel to stay alive, to build yourself a home and to start building boats and weapons. The other players can be a curse in H2o, but they can also be a blessing as working with other survivors will give you the key to both safety and power. H2o is still far from its final form, but we really wants to give a specific importance to the interactions between the players. Giving you the means to deploy large ships to fight as a team, merchant boats to trade… We plan to add a skill tree in the near future, so that each player in a group can choose a specific role. Such as scout, driver, gunner, or even a kind of doctor who could craft specific drugs to cure diseases and poisonings. We want to develop this part of the game with the community, once that the classical structure of a survival game will be properly set, balanced and stable. About H2o The game will be available on Pc, Mac and Linux. The servers are designed for up to 80 players and will likely be on Linux, unless something unexpected happens during the next months. The minimum configuration required to run H2o isn't defined yet, this will be determined during the closed alpha phase. Nevertheless, the option menu is already up and running so the graphical settings can be edited. With the lowest graphics, the game should work fine on most current Pc. Useful Links H2o Official Website http://h2o-game.net/index.html Checkout the Devs. http://h2o-game.net/contact_eng.html Get Involved. https://twitter.com/hideholdout_h2o Keep up with Development. https://trello.com/b/kDBzUl9h/hide-hold-out-h2o-dev Learn about the game. Most questions are answered here concerning gameplay. http://steamcommunity.com/app/377140/guides/ Reddit. https://www.reddit.com/r/playH2o Get involved into our admin group. http://steamcommunity.com/app/377140/discussions/2/368542844480814668/ Thanks Finch and Owen153 Environment low.png Latest activity Category:Browse